


Back to the prom（重返舞会）

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 作为英国最有魅力男巫排行榜前二的钻石级王老五，德拉科•马尔福和哈利•波特风流成性。虽然一个撩一个骚但是他们都对对方充满了性趣奈何一直找不到机会。终于在崽子们的引荐下重逢了，找到了各种机会调情并滚床单，最后被崽崽们捉奸在办公桌。well，既然被发现了那就结婚吧。两位父亲倒是无所谓，不过两个崽子倒是被迫从自由的小情侣变成了骨科。





	1. 重逢

“爸爸！你答应过我不会在我的毕业舞会上找床伴的！”阿不思气冲冲地走向一个穿着白衬衫和酒红色西装的黑发男人，几秒之前刚有一个身材火辣烫着大波浪的女教师从他身边离开。

“我真的没有，阿尔！”哈利喝了一口白葡萄酒，“她只是来问问我领结是在哪儿买的，她想给她的先生也买一个。”

“真的？”阿尔怀疑地看着自己的父亲，这个常年盘踞在英国最有魅力的男巫排行榜前二的男人，尽管他已经四十高寿了，但对他感兴趣的男男女女冒得比春天的竹笋还快。这可没办法，谁让哈利·波特长得好看身材好——他的屁股还曾荣获英国巫师第一翘臀的称号——性格温和见谁都是春风拂面温文尔雅，家里有钱父母双亡，没有老婆只有儿子——风流产物，到现在哈利也不知道阿尔的妈妈是谁。这样的钻石王老五谁不爱？尤其是这个王老五还风流多情。

“真的，我向梅林发誓，宝贝儿子。”哈利举起了酒杯用最伟大的法师的名号发誓他真的没和刚刚那个女人调情，“对了，你居然不是Dancing King？我刚刚听见今年的King是，叫什么来着？”

“斯科皮，斯科皮·马尔福。”阿不思转过脸，看着不远处和同学们合影的金发少年，他的头上带着一只王冠。感受到阿不思的视线，他转头过来和他打了招呼。

“哦，对，是他，一个挺好看的金发小伙子。”哈利点点头，把手里的酒一饮而尽。

“你不会对他有什么想法吧，爸爸？他可是我的……朋友，而且他刚成年！”被哈利说好看的人一般不久之后都会出现在他的床上，阿不思一哆嗦手里的果汁洒出了大半，“你居然想上我的朋友？”

“嘿嘿嘿！阿尔，冷静！我只是说他长得好看，可没有其他的意思。你这么紧张干什么？难道他是你男朋…..”

哈利促狭地笑着，自己的儿子还是第一次这么紧张，像是老婆要被人抢走了似的。哈利的话被来人打断了，金发少年跑了过来。近看哈利才发现他真的很好看，金色的头发，灰色的眼眸，优雅从容的气度，外貌和他父亲差不多，但是没学他父亲整天摆着一副高冷面孔，比他父亲上学时要可爱多了，

“阿尔！你在这儿，我找你很久了，一起去玩游戏？”灰色的眸子盯着阿尔，里面亮晶晶的。

哼，Dancing King算什么，我家儿子搞定了Dancing King呢！混迹情场多年的哈利一眼就看出了两个小孩之间隐隐约约的粉色泡泡，他骄傲地拿起一杯酒抿了一口，对斯科皮这种“目中无人”的行为并不在意。不愧是波特！就是厉害！

“呃，我来找我爸爸有点事儿，嗯，这是我爸爸。”阿不思咳了一声，指了指哈利，后者正慈祥地看着自己儿子的男朋友，露出了十分友好的笑容。

“你好，斯科皮，我是阿尔的父亲。”

斯科皮连忙握手，“波特先生您好，我是斯科皮，斯科皮·马尔福。我是阿尔的…..朋友。阿尔和我提起您很多次……”斯科皮滔滔不绝地讲着阿尔说过的爸爸平时怎样怎样的事情，可是重点却渐渐从哈利转向了阿尔。

“阿尔和您一样也很喜欢魁地奇，我也是，虽然我们俩个都不擅长，但是……”斯科皮津津有味地和哈利聊着阿不思玩魁地奇时出过的一百零八件糗事，完全没注意哈利的饶有兴趣的目光从自己身上移到了自己身后。

“在聊什么，斯科皮？”一个成熟版的斯科皮——德拉科·马尔福——走了过来，他一手搭在儿子肩上，一边打量着对面的波特父子俩。

常年盘踞在英国最有魅力的男巫排行榜前二的男巫，一个是哈利·波特，另外一个就是德拉科·马尔福了。和哈利不一样，德拉科吸引人的除了他的宽肩窄腰大长腿之外还有他那高冷如冰山一般的性格对谁都是不温不火，都是一张标准的马尔福假笑脸。可是这也抵挡不住前仆后继的追求者们。除了他是个父母双亡，没有老婆，家里有钱，儿子省心的钻石级王老五之外，据说器大活好占了很大一部分原因。

简而言之，德拉科和哈利的基础条件差不多，加分项一个靠硬件一个靠软件。当然，也没有说哈利硬件不好的意思。

“哦，我在和波特先生说我和阿尔打魁地奇时的事情。这是我爸爸，爸爸，这位是波特先生，这是阿尔。”斯科皮彬彬有礼地介绍双方。

“好久不久，波特先生。”德拉科伸出了手，手指修长，骨节分明，带着一枚绿宝石戒指。

“的确很久没有见了，马尔福先生，上次见面还是去年的魔法部晚宴。”哈利回握住德拉科的手。

成年人的握手都不是普通的握手，握手背后可能有上千种含义，调情，自然也是其中一种。作为最有魅力的两个英国男巫，他们对对方都有相当浓厚的兴趣，只不过一直没有找到合适的借口发展罢了。他们在公开场合确实会碰面，毕竟两个人都是魔法界有头有脸的老男人，但是却很少能说得上话，今天这样的碰面倒是托了两个孩子的福了。

哈利的手指在德拉科的掌心打圈，指纹和掌纹相互摩擦，手指的温度会比掌心略低一些。哈利看着德拉科，视线从上向下，扫过他淡漠的眉眼，高挺的鼻子，微微上挑的嘴唇，唇色鲜艳；他的衬衫扣子扣得整整齐齐，白色衬衫外面套着深蓝色的西装，胸口挂着一只胸针；他的肩膀宽阔腰部细窄，是一个很漂亮的倒三角；双腿修长，穿着合身的西装裤，裤边正好垂在他光亮的皮鞋鞋面上。他冲着自己微笑，不介意自己这样小小的调情。甚至回应了自己。

德拉科的大拇指摩挲着哈利的虎口，他的掌心正被哈利的手指来回打磨着。他换上得体的微笑打量着哈利。黑色的短发，浓眉大眼，带着一副金丝边眼镜，还搭配着一条眼镜链，很符合他斯文败类的气质；他合体的西装衬托出哈利的腰线和挺翘的臀，德拉科的视线被牢牢吸引，想象着这样美好的身体在床上会是怎样一副画面，他的手不由自主地加重了几分力气。

两个久经社交场的老男人客气地聊着天，感慨着毕业舞会是一年比一年好了，想想他们毕业那年，啧，今非昔比。

“爸爸你和波特先生很熟吗？”斯科皮看着两人握了好久也没分开的手略感诧异。

“我们是同一届的同学，只不过我是斯莱特林的，波特先生是格兰芬多。哦，对了，他还是我们当年的Dancing King。”德拉科恋恋不舍地松开了哈利的手，末了还重重地握了一下，勾着哈利的手指缓缓松手。

斯科皮和阿不思惊讶地看着哈利，没想到哈利是23年前的Dancing King。

“on the top of Mr.Malfoy，一票之差，侥幸了。”他冲着德拉科笑笑，眉毛动了动，“好了，你们一起去玩吧，在这里陪着我们两个老男人也没什么有趣的。”哈利赶走了斯科皮和阿不思，递过一杯酒给德拉科，邀请他到旁边的沙发上休息一会。

他们坐在沙发上，面前有一张小圆桌，铺着红色的桌布，上面还放了一盆水仙。哈利坐在德拉科的右边，他把酒杯放在花瓶右侧，靠在沙发上，解开了西装扣子。

“第一次在学校舞会上见你，”他的手放在德拉科大腿旁，“从前的舞会都不见你来参加，今天是因为斯科皮毕业了？”

“嗯，之前的舞会没什么意思，不来也行，”德拉科把酒杯放在花瓶左侧，手搭在哈利的左手旁，堪堪握住两根手指，“今天比较特殊，还挺有意思的。”

他转头看向哈利，握住了他的左手，毫不避讳地盯着他，目光在他的嘴唇和喉结上游走。

“是吗？”哈利也没有甩开德拉科，他拿起花瓶左侧的酒杯喝了一口，“我也觉得今天的舞会很有意思。”他回看着德拉科，眼神里都是钩子。他挣开德拉科的手，按在他的大腿根上凑上前去看他的胸针，仿佛上面的那颗宝石有多么吸引他似的。

哈利的这个姿势无疑是展现他翘臀的最好的方式，德拉科的眼神锁定了哈利的腰臀，他的手朝着哈利的方向动了动，贴着他的耳朵说话。

“喜欢这个胸针的话我可以送给你。”

“我可不夺人所爱。”哈利直起身子，旋转着杯子喝了一口酒，“还是戴在你身上好看。”

德拉科看了看桌子，上面只有一直酒杯，放在花瓶的右侧。他看着哈利，握住了他拿着酒杯的手。

“波特先生，这杯酒是我的，不小心拿错了？”他的手掌包裹着哈利的手，两个人就这么坐在沙发上看着对方，也不说话，就握着手拿着酒杯僵持了几秒。

最后还是哈利先松了手，他放下杯子，恍然大悟道：“啊，是我拿错了，真是不好意思。”

“没事，我不介意。”

德拉科是真的不介意，他不仅不介意还转着杯子对准了哈利刚刚喝过的地方又喝了一口。

酒原来是甜的吗？


	2. 拍卖会上的桌下谈判

舞会结束的时候，德拉科牵起了哈利的手行了吻手礼。哈利敢保证如果不是因为自己对德拉科有意思，换其他任何一个人这么对他，波特先生肯定当场飞起一脚就正中他双腿之间的红心。

去你妈的吻手礼，爸爸是单身贵族！

  
有了一次双方自愿的良好开端，接下来的调情都成了顺理成章。他们控制着合理的调情尺度，既不会让娱乐小报过分八卦又能让对方接收到自己的信号。

过于暧昧的握手总是让他们情不自禁地想要把对方压倒在墙上来个法式热吻作为每次的见面礼；桌布遮掩下的双手总是紧握，双腿交缠在一起，炽热的眼神在对方身上流转企图用视线扒光他身上的每一件衣服；假装拿错酒杯来个间接接吻已经是个必要流程；趁着赞赏对方领结，袖口，胸针，手表精美搭配得体的时候，总是能摸摸他的手腕胸口肩膀。

在外界都在猜测两位家主是不是为了每年的魅力男巫排行榜较劲而做出这幅虚伪的交好姿态时，他们却在认真思考如何得体浪漫地把对方带上床。

魔法部每年都会有一场慈善拍卖晚宴，有钱的巫师们可以拿出一些自己不需要的东西，拍卖所得的金加隆都会拿来支持魔法部下一年的工作预算，开玩笑，是支持社会公益和基础设施的建设，比如让网络覆盖整个英国，就算是在霍格沃茨的地下室也能流畅地观看巫师界第一相声偶像团——韦斯莱双子的直播。

金加隆对德拉科和哈利来说不过是一串数字，用这些数字来为自己换个乐善好施的名头是一笔划算的买卖。

晚上七点的时候，德拉科和哈利都穿着西装三件套牵着自己打扮美艳的女伴出现在宴会厅门口，他们克制客气地问了好然后落座在了同一张小圆桌，两位男士正好面对面地坐着。

拍卖很快就开始了，前几笔交易都以不温不火的价格出去了，等到了第六件拍品的时候，哈利女伴的眼睛一亮，有些期待地看着波特先生。

“哈利，那条手链．．．．．．”她的手指搭着哈利的手腕，身子前倾，巨大的胸都蹭到哈利的手臂上了。

德拉科挑了挑眉，手指沉默地敲了敲桌子。

“喜欢？”哈利温柔地笑着，丝毫不介意自己手臂上压着的那一大团软肉，他捋了捋女伴垂下来的一缕金发，“那我给你买。”

“一万。”哈利举起了号码牌，拍卖师连忙大喊，“波特先生出价一万，还有更高的吗？”

“两万！”德拉科举起了手中的号码牌，他歉意地冲着哈利笑了笑，“抱歉，我的莉莉安也想要。”

莫名被cue的莉莉安小姐姐看了一眼德拉科：我什么时候说想要了？但是她也不能驳了德拉科的面子，只能歉意地扭头冲着哈利和他的女伴笑笑。

“抱歉了，波特先生。”

有钱人的世界真难懂，莉莉安喝了一口果酒。

有钱的波特先生表示并不介意，他拍了拍女伴的手安慰她然后再次举起了牌子。

“四万！波特先生出价四万！还有更高的吗？”

丝毫不出人意料德拉科又举起了牌子，两个人相互举了几轮，很快就把手链的价格抬到了七万五千。

“波特先生出价七万五千，还有人要出价吗？还会有更高价吗？”拍卖师像打了鸡血一样大喊，全场的目光都聚焦在哈利这一桌。

“或许你可以让我放弃，波特先生，给我一个我无法拒绝的条件。”德拉科慵懒地撑在桌子上盯着哈利，此刻全场只剩他们俩，旁边的女伴，拍卖师，其他参加拍卖的人对他们来说都已经不重要了。

哈利故作沉思但是在桌子下却蹭掉了自己的皮鞋，他伸长了腿勾着德拉科的脚腕，从裤边里一路滑到他的小腿上。穿着深色棉袜的足尽职尽责地和德拉科的小腿进行着桌下谈判。

“我前几天刚得到了一箱上好的葡萄酒，不知道马尔福先生有没有兴趣来波特庄园尝尝？”

德拉科坐正了身子，把椅子往里面挪了挪，手也移到了桌子下，等着哈利慢慢爬升的谈判代表。

“这样可不行，波特先生。这不够有诚意。”

“听说马尔福先生很喜欢研究魔药，我书房里还有一本记载了各种古代魔药的药典，不知道马尔福先生是否感兴趣？”哈利的脚踩在了德拉科双腿之间，他的脚趾揉搓着那一大团，带着势在必得的胜利微笑。

“您赢了，改天我会来拜访波特庄园的。”德拉科放下号码牌，他伸手握住哈利的脚踝把他的脚压在自己隐隐有抬头趋势的性器上，“请您务必欢迎。”

“当然，我可从不食言。”哈利任由德拉科握着自己的脚踝，他拍了拍女伴的手将工作人员送来的手链戴在她手上轻吻了她的手背。

“这很衬你，宝贝。”

握着他脚踝的手加重了几分力道。

所有人都以为这场没有硝烟的战争最后的赢家是德拉科，毕竟哈利都向他低头。可只有他们自己清楚，在德拉科因为哈利和他的女伴过于亲昵而举牌竞价时，德拉科就已经输了，哈利彻彻底底地咬定了他。

接下去的拍品都没有什么值得关注的，德拉科的注意力全在那只踩着自己裤裆的脚上，哈利的注意力则全被握着自己脚踝的手吸引了。

德拉科握着哈利的脚踝，手逐渐往上，向他的小腿滑去。哈利平时很注意锻炼，他的小腿结实有力，肌肉丰满。德拉科捏着哈利小腿上的肌肉，浓密的腿毛也没有消减他的兴趣，他只觉得哈利的腿毛也无比的性感。

哈利踩着德拉科的裤裆，轻轻地搓动那一团还软着的性器。他微微起身从桌上拿了一块奶油蛋糕，德拉科的双腿之间的区域突然加重了力道，被他当做了借力点。他礼貌地询问了其他三位要不要来一块覆盆子草莓蛋糕，两位女士为了自己的身材摇头拒绝了，德拉科对甜食没太多兴趣。哈利也不在意，他端着蛋糕坐了下来，看着拍卖师手上的新拍品——一条钻石项链，吊坠是一个完整的钻石，大到足够闪瞎所有的人，勾起所有女士的兴趣。

果不其然，所有女士都打量着拍卖师手上的项链，贪婪地看着那颗鸽子蛋大小的吊坠，没有人注意到哈利勾起了蛋糕上的奶油。蘸着奶油的手指送到了自己的嘴边，哈利伸出舌尖舔了舔上面的果酱，勾起一点儿的奶油吞到口中。

德拉科的眼神火热了起来，他按压着哈利的脚心，来回地磨蹭着自己的性器——如果不是这儿人太多，他肯定要脱下裤子来个亲密接触——催化着他的欲望。

哈利把手指伸进嘴里，仔仔细细地舔干净，眼神锁定德拉科，更别提他还舔了舔嘴唇。在昏暗的灯光下，哈利那一抹艳红的舌头格外勾引人，像是吸引吸血鬼的血液，又像是魅惑着水手们的塞壬。德拉科咬着下唇，用充满占有欲的眼神扫视着哈利，扒下他一件件的衣服，想象他的舌头舔弄自己粗大的性器，本就鲜艳的嘴唇被自己吻得发亮红肿，咬着手指在自己身下呻吟，双腿缠绕在自己腰上。

不能再想了。德拉科移开视线咽下口水逼迫自己看着台上的鸽子蛋，拉下裤链，脱下哈利的袜子，用他的裸足隔着内裤性器上狠狠摩擦了几下——脚心都红了。

“……如各位所见，这个吊坠是由一颗完整的钻石打磨而成，品质极佳……这个吊坠分量不轻，个头不小……”

“确实不小，不知道拿在手里是什么感觉。”哈利的脚钻进德拉科的裤子里，脚趾隔着内裤玩弄着他的卵蛋，意有所指。他看着德拉科，后者也正转着酒杯看着他，由着他的脚在自己裤子里胡作非为。

“波特先生可以试试。”德拉科扯开了一点内裤边，把哈利的脚按在了卵蛋上。这是今晚第一次的直接接触，两个人看着对方都在默默盘算着等拍卖会完了要找个什么借口继续深入交流一下。

哈利笑而不语。德拉科裤子里仅有的狭小空间束缚了他，没法让他用脚心摩擦德拉科的性器，没法让他用脚趾夹着德拉科的卵蛋，也没法让他用双脚撸动他的性器，看德拉科的精液喷洒在他的脚背上。

真是太限制发挥了，哈利有些遗憾地想着。

在拍卖会结束前的五分钟哈利缩回了脚，他光着脚穿上皮鞋，愤愤地看着德拉科：一个成熟有钱的老男人怎么还偷我袜子呢？光脚穿鞋有点硌脚。

这边的哈利光着脚穿上了鞋，那边的德拉科也没好到哪去。他还没整理好内裤拉上裤链，会场的灯光就亮了起来。马尔福先生只能匆匆套上大衣扣好扣子来掩盖住自己大鸟还露在裤子外面的事实。

“不知道波特先生晚上有什么安排？”德拉科被哈利一顿撩拨，按捺不住把他就地正法的心，急切地发出了邀约。

“有，但是不比马尔福先生重要。您有什么安排？”哈利搂着女伴的腰，得意地看着上钩的德拉科。

“附近有家酒吧，喝一杯？我请客，就不让波特先生破费了。”  
  
哈利笑了笑，点了点头，他搂着女伴的腰来了个告别吻，正红色的口红从女士的嘴上转移到了哈利的唇上。德拉科不满地抽了一张纸巾放到口袋里。  
  
“你回去吧，让司机送你回去。”哈利给女伴披上外套，看着旁边的德拉科也嘱咐着司机送莉莉安回家。  
  
“请带路吧，马尔福先生。”


	3. 车后座

德拉科带着哈利来到停车场的入口，看着黑漆漆的空旷地下室，哈利也不恼怒，他发出一声轻笑。

“这儿也有酒吧？”

“没有，我想我迷路了。”他站在哈利身前，比他略高一点的身材挡住了哈利的视线，他只能看见德拉科低垂着的眼眸，把玩着他领结的手，“那把我们不如谈谈其他事儿，做些深入的交流？”

“深入？”哈利看着德拉科的手从身前绕到身后，最后搭在了自己屁股上。他也不甘示弱地把手伸进德拉科的大衣握住了他外露的大鸟，“拍卖会上交流得还不够吗？”

“我想我们都认同那是一场愉快的交流，但是还不够，”德拉科揉了揉哈利的屁股，他低头含住哈利的耳垂，“还不够，哈利。难道你不想看看鸽子蛋到底有多大吗？”

“真是让我无法拒绝的条件，马尔福先生。”哈利的手伸进德拉科的裤子里握住了他的卵蛋，轻轻地按摩着，“你的车在附近？”

“嗯哼，跟我来，这次不会迷路了。”

他们抱在一起，踉踉跄跄地走向不远处的黑色轿车。

“等等！”在哈利要吻上德拉科的前一面他被推开了，德拉科压着他从口袋里掏出纸巾，用力地擦拭着哈利的嘴唇，“你别想带着其他女人的口红来吻我。”

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，被擦得发红的唇此刻显得亮晶晶的，红艳艳的，就像是果冻里的那颗红樱桃。德拉科的手指按着哈利的嘴角，他控制不住自己的手指摸上哈利柔软的唇。

“要尝尝吗？可能还有一点覆盆子草莓蛋糕的味道。”哈利含住了德拉科的半个指尖，大胆直接地发出了邀请。他的嘴唇微微嘟起，像个孩子一样撒娇索吻。

谁拒绝谁是傻子！德拉科几乎是扑到了哈利身上咬住了他的嘴唇，他的手扣着哈利的后脑勺一副要把哈利融进自己身体里的架势；他的舌头迅速地撬开本就防守不严密的齿关勾上了果真还带着一点甜味的舌头；他们相互勾缠着，双手像八爪鱼一样紧紧盘在对方身上，扯着他的领带，扣子，迫不及待想要坦诚相见。

“进去。”德拉科打开车门把哈利推到车后排，自己也被热情的骚气波特家主拉着领带拽了进去。

哈利甚至没有给他关上车门的时间就扑到他身上继续用舌头狂甩他的嘴唇。他跪坐在德拉科腿上，一手拽着德拉科的丝绸领带一手撑在车窗玻璃上，毫不客气地夺取着马尔福先生体内的空气，点燃他的欲火。

德拉科仰着头扯着哈利的嘴唇，他们之间连着一条银线。谁都不是刚谈恋爱的年轻人，连接吻都是温温柔柔客客气气，生怕弄疼了对方。咬着对方的嘴唇，撕扯对方的衣服，这样粗暴一些的性爱和前戏更能得到他们的欢心。都是男人，别那么扭扭捏捏的！

他抛开往日的绅士形象——说实在的，在床上的德拉科鲜少有绅士形象——粗鲁地解开，或者说扯开哈利的衬衫，脱下他碍事的外套，只留下一条领带挂在他空荡荡的上身。德拉科的双手按在哈利的胸上，大拇指揉搓着他的乳头，屈起的膝盖顶弄哈利还被裹在西裤里的欲望，还没有蓬勃生长的性器。

“Fuck.”哈利喘着粗气最后咬了一口德拉科的嘴唇，他看着快被扒光的自己和依旧穿着整齐的德拉科不满地爆了粗口。他钻到德拉科怀里一路解开他的扣子一路吻着他的胸肌，腹肌，时不时还坏心眼儿地碰碰德拉科外露的鸡儿。

被撩拨的德拉科自然不会闲着，他配合着哈利脱下了衣服接着伸手解开哈利的皮带，拽下了他的裤子，把两根性器握在一起撸动起来。

他们脱下的衣服随意地丢在车里，谁也分不清哪一团是你的，哪一团是我的，全身上下除了领带之外什么也没穿的两个人在对方的撩拨中慢慢呻吟了出来。

德拉科解下自己的领带反绑住哈利的双手，又顺着臀缝将领带卡在哈利的臀瓣之间绕到身前捆住了他的站立起来的性器，让他动不了也射不了。完成束缚工作后德拉科捧起哈利的脸如愿以偿地来了个法式热吻，紧接着就把哈利的脸怼到了自己的性器上。

“是你的覆盆子草莓蛋糕更好吃还是我的鸽子蛋更好吃，嗯，哈利？”他直起身子双肘压在哈利的背上，双手拍打着他的臀肉，啪啪啪的清脆响声在车里回荡。

“唔唔唔……”哈利的嘴里被塞了一根粗粗大大的性器，连句完整的话都说不出来只能靠着嗯嗯啊啊来略微表达自己此刻操蛋的心情：住手！你打我屁股我不要脸面的吗！

腹诽归腹诽，哈利还是认认真真地用自己的唾液浸湿了德拉科的性器，说实话带着咸腥味的阴茎并不好吃。哈利含着龟头舌头灵活地来回舔弄，就像今晚舔着手指上的奶油一样，他吮吸着流出来的前液，把它们尽数吞下去；舌头扫过柱身，在根部停留许久，将那里的敏感带里里外外舔了个遍。德拉科的性器并不直，它带着一点儿弧度，这样的后果就是在哈利舔弄他的卵蛋和阴茎根部的时候，德拉科的性器就垂在哈利的脸颊上，垂在他泛红的，诱人的脸颊上。

德拉科撑在哈利的背上，停下了拍打臀肉的手，它们转而去握住哈利难耐的性器，上下撸动起来。低头看着闭着眼睛认真含着鸽子蛋来回吸扯的哈利，德拉科一时间没忍住挺着腰将性器在哈利的脸颊上摩擦，蹭歪了他的眼睛，流出的液体也沾湿了哈利的头发。细细密密的发梢扫在他敏感的龟头黏膜上带来的刺激并不比粗糙的舌苔划过更少。

掐着哈利的脖子逼他抬起头来，德拉科喘着气把他的蓬勃欲望塞到哈利嘴里，龟头和口腔内壁摩擦着，哈利脸颊一侧高高鼓起，像是含了一颗糖球不肯咽下去；他的津液从没法合拢的嘴角流下，打湿了德拉科淡金色的耻毛和他们身下的真皮座椅。

“想要深入交流吗？”哈利吐出阴茎，他的一侧脸颊因为德拉科的粗暴行为而酸痛不已，口腔内壁仍有火辣辣的灼烧感。

“当然。”德拉科迫不及待地吻上了哈利，他要把这几个月缺少的吻都给补回来，天知道每次他和哈利见面的时候他有多想立刻把人衣服脱光一边吻他一边操他。

深入交流总是很美好，能够见识对方的另一面。比如现在德拉科就见识到了哈利口交技术有多好，他的深喉让他爽到翻了白眼。

他的喉咙又热又紧，湿润得像刚被操完的小穴；他的龟头顶着哈利喉咙里的软肉一路摩擦向下，他的柱身擦过哈利的舌头；身下的男人不断地用吞咽来收紧喉咙，脑袋前后移动，嘴里发出咕啾咕啾的声音，有时候顶得太深了还能听到一声类似干呕的声音。不过哈利倒是不介意，能顶得这么深就好过顶不到吧。

“嘶，我真愿意死在你身上。”德拉科小声喃喃了一句，他吻着哈利光裸的脊背，在解开束缚着他性器的领带前最后打了几巴掌，哈利扭着屁股哼唧了几声。

从前座里掏出早就准备好的润滑液，德拉科挤了一大坨在哈利的屁股上，湿润了他的小半个屁股，他伸进两根带着润滑液的手指不断地旋转抽插，很快就打开了甬道，哈利的穴口一张一合地收缩着，邀请着德拉科插入第三根手指。

不是没有和男人做爱的经验，德拉科熟练地往腺体上一摁收获了今晚哈利最美妙的呻吟声之一；哈利的后穴猛地缩紧，肠壁紧紧地绞着德拉科的手指，完美地吸在每一个指节上，就像是长了吸盘一样；触电一样的快感从哈利的后穴的那一小块腺体出发，极速到达了他的四肢百骸。

有些人不接受前列腺带来的快感，但那其中绝对没有哈利，他不仅欣然接受甚至非常热爱。他吐出了德拉科的性器——这样的快感让他无法集中注意力在嘴里的巨物上——躺在德拉科的腿上，嗯嗯啊啊地叫得很欢；他主动地翘起屁股，用自己的腺体去撞德拉科的手指，嗯嗯啊啊地示意他。于是德拉科的手指就没有离开过哈利的腺体，他的指腹在周围打转，他弯曲着手指不仅有助于扩张后穴还能更好地戳压哈利敏感的腺体。

马尔福先生的独家前列腺按摩在哈利能够不断分泌肠液的时候下钟了。

“转身。”德拉科舔舔嘴唇让哈利换了一个方向，解开绑着他双手的领带让他跪趴在自己身前，掰开他的臀肉就戳了进去。

“嗯！对，就是这样，德拉科。”哈利靠着身下的抱枕，满足地握住了德拉科的手。德拉科趴在哈利的背上，两个人用最原始的姿势做爱，进得很深，每一次都能顶到哈利大叫着咬着身下的抱枕。

两个人都跪在相对狭小的车后座上，德拉科的公狗腰不断耸动，硕大的龟头一次次地顶着哈利的腺体撞到他的最深处，波特家主的嘴就不曾合上过，不间断的呻吟让他的眼神涣散，津液从嘴角流下，汗湿的头发落在额头上，黏黏糊糊的。

德拉科耸着腰，双手和哈利的十指相扣，他的嘴唇黏在哈利的后背上，一点点地从后颈往下亲吻；肩膀上也都是他的印记，有一块块的吻痕也有一个个的牙印。他实在憋了太久了，自从舞会上和哈利有了开始的机会后，他每晚和其他女人做爱时都漫不经心，满脑子都是哈利挺翘的臀，鲜艳的唇，温暖的手和他无时无刻不在勾引他的眼眸。他对哈利的性幻想丰富得可以出一本八百页的大部头书，变成故事可以讲上一个月也不重样。

可是难道哈利就没有这样的想法吗？他当然也有，不然今晚就不会和德拉科在桌子下那么愉快地调情了。

“我是第几个，宝贝？我是第几个这么操你的？你的屁股被多少人摸过，被多少人操过？这么紧的地方装过多少人的精液？嗯？回答我，宝贝。”德拉科拽着哈利脖子上残存的领带，逼着他直起身子靠在自己身上，身下巨物仍然进进出出不给小穴任何喘息的时间。

“第几个？嗯……这我怎么……啊唔，嘶，记得……嗯！你猜猜？”哈利扭头去亲吻德拉科，双手向后抱着德拉科精瘦的腰，随他一起晃动。

“没兴趣猜，不说就算了。”德拉科躺下，扶着哈利转了个身，让他蹲在自己身上，拍了拍他的屁股，“自己动。不过我敢打赌我是唯一一个把你操得这么爽的。”

他的手里捏着哈利的臀肉，将它们蹂躏成各个形状。哈利蹲在德拉科身前，身子一上一下慢慢地动了起来。

他看着德拉科自信的目光嗤之以鼻，但是又忍不住凑过去亲他，亲着他的鼻子，咬着他的下巴，舌头在他的嘴唇上滑动。

“这么有自信？你的技术可不算好，给你个面子，也就是中上游吧。”

“是吗？”德拉科翻身把哈利压在身下，“那你要不要看看我这个中上游接下来怎么操你？”

他们做了两次。在第一次德拉科射完之后他们抱在一起像热恋中的年轻恋人一样没头没脑地吻着对方，有吻到眼睛上的，也有吻在脸颊上的，就连手背上也吻了十几次。德拉科真该庆幸他擦干净了哈利嘴上留着的口红，不然明早起来他一定会被自己满脸的正红色唇印给吓到的。

身上也是对方留下的痕迹。哈利的大腿内侧都被德拉科占领了，他吸出了一个一个的吻痕，小腹上也没有放过。甚至在屁股上也留下了三五个牙印。

“这是我的，以后不许给别人摸，看也不行。”他霸道地抱着哈利在他的锁骨上咬了一口。

“唔，那你要不要再操一次。我还想听听你的鸽子蛋撞在我屁股上的声音。”

第二天早上，德拉科悠悠地睁眼，四处摸索着手机，一看已经快中午了。他撑起身子看着怀里还没睡醒头发凌乱的哈利，往下看了看，发现自己的性器竟然在他的体内插了一晚上。

那就来个特殊的叫早服务吧。

小穴尚还湿润，德拉科抽出大半根性器，然后重重地顶了进去。

“FUCK!”哈利被顶到脚趾蜷缩，他浑身抽搐了一下然后睁眼。

“早上好，我的哈利。”德拉科掰着他的下巴先来个早安吻。还迷迷糊糊的哈利本能地搂着德拉科的脖子含糊地回了一句“早上好，宝贝”，然后敬职敬业地回吻着。

等这个缠绵的热吻结束，哈利也终于清醒，他先是指责了德拉科把他的棍子插在自己屁股里一晚上的恶劣行径然后对德拉科的叫早服务提出了表扬。

“嘿！松了怎么办！我还想着以后能找个年轻力壮的小伙子安度晚年呢！”

“再说一遍？”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着哈利又顶了一次。

适时服软的哈利抱着德拉科躺在座椅上，许久之后终于开了口。

“你要做最后一个操我的人吗？我思考了一下，好像很难找到比你器大活好的男人了，而且你又插了我一晚上，我觉得我都变松了，你得负责。”

“如果我说不呢？”德拉科用手指梳理着哈利因为沾上精液而打结的头发。

“那我就告诉预言家日报，就说德拉科•马尔福竟然有偷人袜子的怪癖，让你身败名裂！”

“哦？那我也可以告诉预言家日报，说哈利•波特有在桌子下用脚和人调情的怪癖。”

“你信不信这只会让更多人期待和我调情？毕竟我的技术……唔…”

德拉科吻上了哈利，揪着他的头发咬着他的嘴唇，两个人的舌头互相打架，难舍难分。

谁能想到两个老男人的性福之路是从车后座开始的呢。


End file.
